


Hounds

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, metalhead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: I wrote this after watching the black mirror episode: metalhead.you might want to watch that before reading this.not a happy ending, sorry.





	Hounds

“I call it the Hounds of Baskervilles Project,” Q stated proudly. “Once the prototype is finished, they’ll be all over and helping you guys in the field.”

Q slumped against the wall and panted. He wiped the blood from his forehead and groaned when he felt pain shoot up his left side. Q looked down and saw his shirt was covered in blood, the wound jagged from what Q could assume was from a knife. Slowly, he moved his hand over the wound and let out a tiny gasp. He glanced over at James and bit his lip. “I’m sorry about this project.”

“I named him Watson,” Q smiled at James and rested his hand on the prototype on the table. “He’s a little beat up than the rest but he’s going to be yours. Each double oh will have them as a partner.”

“Do you have a signal for Irene?” James asked as he checked the clip of his gun. He spat out blood and huffed. Q coughed, blood streaming down his mouth as he grabbed the tablet nearby. With bloodied fingers, he began to search for Irene.

“009, you get Irene,” Q answered and handed the watch to the young woman. The young woman smiled and put on the watch, which the face displayed: **CONNECTED TO IRENE.**  “She’s the smallest of the bunch but fast and lethal.”

James grunted when his watch beeped quickly. He blinked to sharpen his vision and his watch stated:  **WATSON NEARBY.** James swore under his breath while Q coughed out more blood. “Stay with me, love. We’ll get through this.”

“Sir, you need to look over Sherlock,” one of the techs told Q. The tech handed over a tablet for Q. “006 has been stating that Sherlock hasn’t been following orders. He’s also stated that Sherlock mixed targets. Sherlock attacked him.”

“I should have never…made them,” Q said finally, his body going numb. “This…this is all my fault.” Q blinked as the tablet flashed red. Q moved his head to see that all nine prototypes were on their way. Q closed his eyes and got comfortable. “Get fucked.”

“Watson is not responding,” James said through the earwig as he began to run through London. “I repeat, Watson is not responding. He is no longer going after the target. Watson is coming after me!”

Nine prototypes stood in front of James and Q. James struggled and moved in front of Q. Watson moved forward, it’s head tilted back and forth. It’s joints hissed and the metal clanked against the floor. James sneered and held out his weapon. “Go to hell you robot fucks.” Sherlock and Irene fired at James and Q before James was able to squeeze the trigger. Their bodies slumped together while James’s watched beeped:  **CONNECTION TERMINATED**. Watson moved to the computer and out of one of his hands was a USB drive. He injected the drive into the computer and through quick codes,  Watson ejected himself.

 

The computer read:

**HOUNDS OF BASKERVILLES PROJECT: SUCCESS.**

**BEGIN MASS PRODUCTION.**


End file.
